


made of charcoal and paper

by LazyBaker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Harrington, M/M, Model Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: Billy’s proud of his body.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	made of charcoal and paper

Billy’s proud of his body. He enjoys being the center of attention. Having a room full of people focus on _only_ him for three hours is a very specific kind of high.

This gig is a _good time_ and the money’s not bad either. Getting to stare at his old high school crush on top of all that – this might be the highlight of his _year_.

Steve’s sweating. He’s red faced. He breaks every one of his charcoal pencils multiple times. He sharpens them hunched over the trashcan, glaring haughtily up at Billy, mouth twisted up to keep from saying _something_ dumb, Billy guesses. 

He wants Steve to snap at him though. Call him a _douchebag_. An _asshole_. A _no-good piece of shit cocksucker_. 

Like when he was seventeen and Steve punched him in the face for the first time, Billy wants it _bad_.

Billy hasn’t been this happy since he took molly on New Years. 

During the breaks, Steve bolts out of the classroom. Billy puts on his robe and wanders on over to check out his drawing pad, not bothering with anyone else’s and ignoring anyone who tries to catch his attention for a quick flirt.

In a room full of people, no one tops priority over Pretty Boy Harrington.

Steve’s good. Better than he used to be back at Hawkins High, doodling in the margins of his notebook instead of taking notes.

But Billy’s got a fire to stoke so he writes ‘_my ass is way more delicious than this_’ on his drawing and when the next session starts he watches Steve read it, tear the paper off the pad, crumple it up into a ball, and shove it as far as it will go into the trashcan.

For the long pose he makes sure he’s set up so he can stare Steve down the entire time. Enjoys the view. Isn’t at all bored counting how many new moles Steve has. He remembers all of them. 

Stare at a kid every day during bio class and P.E. and lunch and at every party on the weekend and _every second he possibly could_ when Steve couldn’t call him out on it – Billy’s going to remember the grain of his hair.

Hoping for Steve to snap and maybe chuck a pencil at Billy’s dick, get a bigger reaction, Billy winks at him, sticks his tongue out. He could be licking his dry lips or he could be upping the ante. 

Steve stays steady, doesn’t turn away. Blushes a little. The eye contact sticks though and it’s a guess on which of them is going to look away first. Makes Billy’s heart kick, jackrabbit out of his chest.

For an hour Billy’s pulse ricochets through him with every determined look from Steve. The game’s changed.

Billy might _actually_ be blushing. A first in a long while.

During the last break, Billy rounds his way around the easels, takes his time, keeps Steve for last. Delayed gratification and shit. 

Some of the drawings are good. A lot of them belong in the garbage. 

Billy’s a work of art already, it’s hard to compete with the real thing. It’s not their fault Billy’s just so _incredibly_ hot.

Steve’s finishing up with a tiny pointy eraser. Billy watches him for a minute, feeling a little stupid and little like maybe he could’ve gone about things differently. He had a therapist tell him he’s got a habit of fucking his life up on purpose and then ended the session with ‘_we should see other people_’.

Steve’s drawing a close up of Billy’s face. Got his freckles and everything. Made him look soft and damn near sweet, like someone he used to be and sometimes is when he’s got blue cloudless skies and a calm ocean to paddle out into and think.

Billy somehow feels _naked_. Steve’s cheated _somehow_.

He’s feeling a lot of _things_ all of a sudden. 

“Look delicious enough for you?” Steve says, glancing over his shoulder, smug and proud of himself. The King of Hawkins High under all those hipster clothes. The only boy to ever stick around until Billy fucked off and left first.

Billy wants to smack Steve in the face with his lips.

This gig is definitely, without a doubt, the highlight of his entire fucking year.

**Author's Note:**

> [the original tumblr post](https://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/post/187770217136/okay-so-ive-had-live-model-drawing-session-for-a)   
  
[tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
